Beautiful Nightmare TEASERS
by Kingdomblades101
Summary: This story is just full of teasers on my upcoming Lorax fanfiction called Beautiful Nightmare You might like it, or might not. You decide! Rated T just in case!
1. Teaser 1 Strip Tease

**A/N:**** These short chapters are TEASERS for my new story I am working on called "Beautiful Nightmare" It is a fanfiction from the 2012 movie "The Lorax"! I am very excited about writing this and it's basically about the Lorax and the Once-ler mysteriously appearing in our world! So these teasers are like little clips of the whole fanfiction! They will go in chronological order based on the story-line! Thank you!**

**A/N 2: I just want to point out that Makana (Me; the main heroine) has a serious crush on the Once-ler. So this teaser is just the two of them, and I must warn you: It is a tiny, eencie weencie bit graphic! IT'S JUST STRIP TEASE! If you don't like that, just go to the next chapter/teaser!**

**Disclaimer: I am only going to say this ONCE! (hahaha I made a funny!) I Do NOT own the Lorax characters At ALL! Though I really wish I owned the Once-ler! Oh, the fun I would do to him… fufufufu!**

TEASER 1 – strip tease!

It had only been two days since Makana and Dionjanae found Lorax and Once-ler. Dionjanae had to go home and work on her summer homework and help clean her house. And Lorax went with her. So that left just Makana and Once-ler. They were sitting on a love-seat couch in Makana's clubhouse. He was watching Makana play this video game called "Kingdom Hearts II" She said to him that it has a very unique story behind the game and he was very intrigued by the boss battles. Right now, Makana was on Olympus Coliseum - which was Disney's Hercules' world – and she was battling the Hydra. What Once-ler found annoying about that boss was that that thing (He couldn't remember what she called him) kept on repeating the same darn thing! "Get up on the Hydra's back!" and when she did, a "reaction command" would happen.

"This is really cool game, Makana," said the Once-ler.

"Thank you, Oncie! I love it too! Best game series ever!" Once-ler blushed a tiny bit because she said "Oncie".

About thirty more minutes of playing, she finally saved where she was and turned off the game.

"Now what?" Makana asked.

"I don't know…"

"Wanna listen to music?"

"Sure!" Makana unlocked the shed part of the clubhouse and got out her spare iHome. She plugged it in, and placed her iPod Touch on the iHome. She tapped on the 'Music' app and selected a song and placed it on shuffle.

About five – seven minutes, it changed again to another random song, this one however, made Makana's eyes grow huge and Once-ler blushing. The song was called "Lollipop Luxury" by Jeffree Star and Nicki Minaj. Let's just say the song was… very _sexual_.

"uhhh. I don't know how that got there!" Makana said trying to think of an excuse as to why she has a song that sounded so… disgusting!

"Dionjanae must've put it there!" She said. She was going to press the next button when The Once-ler stopped her by grabbing her hand. This made Makana's heart jump and it started to race. He made her lean back and he got up and walked in front of the TV so she could see him.

Once-ler then, took off his hat and unbuttoned his vest. Makana thought her eyes couldn't be wider than they already are. Was he stripping? Or was it just strip tease? As the song continued to play, he kept going.

"_hm, Hot damn, here I come!_

_Tell me how you want it done._

_At the mall, in the hall, _

_On your momma's bedroom wall?" _It sang.

Once-ler started to move along with the beat. Makana couldn't help but blush madly, for he was now top less. But as he started to unbuckle his belt, there was a loud knock on the clubhouse front door. They dead stopped and looked at the door.

"Hey, Makana, Once-ler! I'm back!" It was Lorax!

"Oh, Shitznu! That's not good! Hurry put your clothes back on!" She said to him and he rushed getting his clothes back on. Once-ler was done and Makana opened the door.

"Hey, what took you so long?" He asked suspicious. Once-ler had a nervous smile and was blushing. Makana was blushing too, but looked quite out of it.

"What's the matter, Makana you're staring off into space!"

"Oh, uh, Nothing! I bet you two are hungry! Let me fix something!" She left the clubhouse and into her main house to fix some lunch.

**(wow… I'm sorry, that seemed a bit too graphic. But, oh well! I like it anyway! XD Next teaser is coming soon!)**


	2. Teaser 2 Boring day at work

**A/N: Hi, guys! I'm back with another teaser of my fanfiction "Beautiful Nightmare"! This one is not too bad like the last one was. This one is called "Boring day at work" Enjoy!**

TEASER 2 – Boring day at work

Makana woke up to the sound of her phone ringing.

_Ughh! It better NOT be them! _She thought, thinking it was either Once-ler or Lorax again! But it ended up being Mrs. Stephanie, her boss.

With a sigh of relief she answered with a tired "Hello?"

"Hey, Makana! I need you to come to work today," Mrs. Stephanie said on the other line.

"Wait! Today is my day-off! Where are your children?"

"Samuel's got a bug and Jeremy is out with his girlfriend. So that just leaves you and me." She said in a cheery tone.

"Urggh! Fine, I'll be there in thirty minutes,"

"Okay, Bye, Makana." _Click_

Makana groaned in frustration. Why does she have to work today? She has to finish up her summer homework! Today was her day-off, so unfair!

"Well, I might as well tell them and get ready, I suppose." She sighed and went out to her backyard finding Once-ler and Lorax tackling and fighting each other.

"Guys," They didn't notice her.

"Guys!" still didn't notice her. Lorax seemed to be winning and Once-ler had a bloody nose.

"GUYS!" She screamed on the top of her lungs. They finally stopped and looked at her.

"URGH! I don't have time for this! I'm going to work! So please behave yourselves!" Makana said.

"You work? Where?" Once-ler asked trying to wipe away the blood but more kept spewing.

"Yes, and I work at the St. John Theatre!"

"The 'movie theater' you mean?" Lorax asked.

"NO! That's theater! Different spelling! This one puts on plays and stuff."

"Cool! Can we come?"

"NO! Just stay here and don't go anywhere else! Do NOT leave this house! Get it?"

"Got it,"

"Good!" Makana said as she went inside and got dressed for work.

**So, how do you like that one, eh? Not too bad? Reviews are love over the internet! Please spread them! Thank you!**


	3. Teaser 3 Tramon and Corey's advice

**A/N: Well, this is the last teaser, and then the REAL fanfiction will come! I am so very excited, and it might take a bit for the first chapter to come out. Because I want to write more chapters before I actually publish that. So one with the final teaser!**

TEASER 3 – Tramon and Corey's dating advice

"Once-ler, you have a crush on Makana, right?" asked Tramon.

"Well, yeah…" Once-ler said. "Well, we're gunna help you win her heart!" Corey said.

"But how?" Once-ler said. "It's hopeless,"

"No, it's not! Just follow our advice and you'll be okay!" Tramon reassured Once-ler.

"Dionjanae will be helping us, right?" asked Corey. Dionjanae was reading 'seventeen' magazine and said lazily. "Sure, Sure… wait – WHAT?"

(**A/N: There is a scene right after with all of the intention of getting Once-ler to become a lady's man. BUT! I decided to skip it! SO, Moving on~!**)

Makana was at the park reading a book under a tree. There was a bush nearby. Once-ler, Dionjanae, Tramon, Corey, and Lorax slowly rose up to look at Makana – who didn't notice them – and they urged Once-ler to go on. He held a bouquet of artificial colored blue roses (Dionjanae told him that was her favorite flower) He walked up to her, the flowers behind his back and when Once-ler got close enough, Makana looked up at him.

"Oh, hi, Once-ler." She simply stated and returned to her book.

"Um… Makana?" She looked up again to look at him. "Hm?" She said.

"Ummmm… HereIgottheseforyou!" he sped talk showing her the blue roses. She imidiently squealed and took the bouquet and smelled them. "They're wonderful, Once-ler, Thank you!" When she wasn't looking, he looked over at the bush and the four each put thumbs up for him.

"Makana, if you're not too busy… maybe we can, you know, have dinner together?" he asked. Makana looked at him with wide eyes. And then she smiled.

"Of course I will! Thank you," She stood up and hugged him. He eagerly hugged back.

Back at the bush, Tramon and Corey both said. "Mission accomplished!"

**Wow, what a way to end the Teasers! I like it! How about you? Reviews are love! Please spread them!**


End file.
